


Slaying The Dreamer

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poetry, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to deal with the pros and cons of life and death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaying The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Slaying The Dreamer" from Nightwish.

I’m a creature of the night.

My only passion is the chase.

To drink until there’s nothing left.

I was dead, until he came.

His eyes woke my shrivelled heart.

He’s all I can think about.

I want him, but I can’t.

I can only watch when it’s dark.

When he’s alone in his bed.

Pleasuring himself.

Pleasuring and torturing me.

I wanna devour him.

Taste him.

I can’t…

It’s like a nasty itch.

And scratching won’t help…

Put a stake through my heart.

Drag me into sunlight.

Shower me with Holy Water.

Release me from this thing called love…


End file.
